Tainted
by musicalmidget
Summary: When Kahlan is given the chance to continue the confessor line with none other than Richard, will she be able to go through with it or will she give up what she desires most in the world, the chance to have a child with the one person she truly loves. Spoilers for season 2 "Touched"


Series: Legend of The Seeker

Paring: Kahlan/Richard

Rating: M

Summary: When the opportunity arises for Kahlan to continue the confessor line, will she be able to go through with it? Spoilers for Season 2 "Touched"

What am I doing? How did I end up allowing myself to go through with this? Zedd has a point, but can I really do this? Richard is sitting in front of me, ready to make me his in every way, but he's not mine. He's Annabelle's. That foolish girl confessed him. I should have put the Rada'han I carry on her. She wouldn't have been able to destroyed Richard. I felt sorry for her. She didn't know what she was doing at first, but she knew when she confessed him. This is the man I love, and he's in love with a young confessor. I know it's nothing like the love I share with him, but he thinks of only her now.

So why is he sitting here before me, looking at me with such desire? She ordered him to conceive a child with me. Annabelle and I are the last two confessors. We are draining her powers from her to release Richard and I'll be the only one left, that was until Annabelle had the idea to have Richard make love to me to impregnate me. With him confessed to her, I am no threat to him. I rejected immediately but Zedd made me reconsider. They're right. When Annabelle's powers are gone, I'll be the last confessor. I have to. But, do I really want to conceive a child with Richard when he's forced to do so? This is why I haven't taken a mate, and because I can't be with someone when I love another. But I want a child, I want Richard's child. I have that chance while he's confessed.

I look up at him and he walks to me, kneeling before me. He takes my hands in his whispering.

"Kahlan, it's alright." I try to object but he moves his hands to brush through my hair. I close my eyes, my heart beating faster and faster. His hand hooks behind my neck and my breath becomes heavy. He pulls me to his lips and kisses me like he's never kissed me before. He pulls away from me, I know to check on me and I stare into his eyes, my desire for him overpowering my conscience. I pull him back to me, kissing him harder than before and hold him in place by holding the back of his neck. He reaches between us, removing his vest. I gasp as his hands move to the laces of my confessor dress and he loosens the, pushing it down my shoulders so that it pools around my waist. I stand, pushing him to the ground and I sit on his lap. I pull the shirt from his torso and fling it across the woods. He rolls us over, resting his hips between my legs. I lift one knee, moaning as I feel him press against my core. I flip us over again and run my hands over his chest and let my hair fall to one side before kissing him. Before I can do anything else to him, he flips us back over, gripping my knee and lifting it. I gasp and I want to know what he's thinking. I almost ask him but I stop myself. If I know, I won't do this. I close my eyes and let myself go. I am with Richard, what I've wanted for so long. He can finally be mine, even for just one time. I reach between us and grab his pants and undo them, sliding them down his hips. He leans into me, causing me to moan louder. When he pulls away from me, I miss his touch. I watch as he pulls the pants down his legs, releasing himself. I stare at him in amazement, not really sure what to do next. Richard grins and leans back into me. I hold my breath as I feel him press against my leg. My mind is screaming at me to make him stop before it's too late, but my heart wants this. My body is responding in ways I have never felt. He reaches between us and hooks his hands into my short pants and pulls them down my legs. I shiver as the cool air brushes against me.

"Kahlan?" Richard whispers above me. I look up at him and he's asking permission to take me. I nod, swallowing hard. He guides himself to my entrance and I tighten in anticipation.

"Relax, it will be easier." He whispers. I relax and he pushes gently into me. I scream in pain as he rips through my virginity. I almost beg him to stop, but as soon as the pain is gone I feel nothing but sweet pleasure. He moves gently within me and I moan in ecstasy. I cry out at the sensations I feel in my gut. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I reach up, clawing at his back. I hear him hiss and it just fuels my desire. I can feel the build in me begin. I arch my back up into him, almost meeting his thrusts. He grabs my hip and slides his hand to my knee and lifts it to bury himself deeper into me. That's all it takes for me to see spots. I close my eyes and scream. Seconds later I feel him empty into me. He immediately pulls away from me.

"Have I pleased you?" he asks and I remember that he's not my Richard. I begin to cry and he rushes to me.

"Please to not be upset with me, my mistress would not like it." He says and I shake my head, grabbing my clothes.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong." I tell him and put my clothes back on and leave him standing there, naked in the sunlight. Spirits, what have I done?

I walk back to the camp, and see that Annabelle and Zedd are sitting near the quillian. I walk past them and can't even bear to look at them. I just walk to the horses and search through my bag for the water ski. Richard emerges from the woods a few minutes later, fully dressed and looking as if he had disappointed someone. He sat next to Annabelle, begging her to forgive him for disappointing her. Annabelle looked to me and I shook my head.

"He did not fail you. I did go through with it. But I'm not pleased that I made him do it." I whisper. Annabelle nods and turns to Zedd.

"I'm ready, will it hurt?" she asks and Zedd crosses to her, and opens the quillian.

"It will and I'm sorry, but I cannot make the pain go away. The quillian is taking away your han, a part of you. The quillian Is designed to take the power by force, and unfortunately that is the only way a confessor can have their power removed. Unlike the sisters of the light and dark, confessors cannot just give up their han." Zedd explains and sits the quillian in front of Annabell. He instructs her to place her hands on it and she winces as the power begins to drain from her.

"Mistress! Do not do this, do not cause yourself pain. I cannot bear to see it." Richard exclaims, trying to reach her. Zedd stops him before he can move to her.

"My boy, she must do this to release you from her magic. You cannot fulfill your destiny while under confession."

"But she is in pain."

"She is doing this to help you, Richard, let her be." Richard sits back down and watches her, worry written over his face.

Hours pass as Annabelle sits having her han taken. Once it is over, she collapses to the ground, and Flynn rushes to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asks and my heart falls.

"It didn't work." Zedd whispers.

"I'm not confessed, I wanted to make sure she's okay." He explains and I look to Richard who rushes over to me and lifts me into his arms.

"No matter how bad you feel about what happened, I'm okay with it. Being with you was incredible and I don't want to take it back. I may have been ordered to do it, but there was no regret what so ever. I just hope that you can return that feeling." He explains, tangling my hair in his hands. He leans in and kisses me softly, then presses his forehead to mine.

"I wasn't thinking clearly Richard. I shouldn't have agreed to it. I could have very well made you a father without your permission. That's why I have never taken a mate. I could never force a man to conceive a child who he would one day fear." I tell him and he presses his finger to my lips. He reaches between us, placing his hand over my lower stomach and smiles.

"Kahlan, I want nothing more than to have my child growing right here. Yes, it was done under confession, but it's nothing that I haven't wanted since the day I first saw you. I just hope that you are with child, because we will never get the chance to do this again." He whispers. I look up at him, tears filling my eyes and he wipes them away.

"Well, I know of one way we can find out." I tell him, smiling. He catches on quickly and takes my hand, practically dragging me to Zedd.

"Check her, Zedd." He tell him. Zedd grins and stands in front of me. He places his hand over my stomach and closes his eyes, chanting. He pulls away and looks both of us in the eye.

"You are indeed with child, Kahlan."


End file.
